kinnikumanfandomcom-20200214-history
Zudadan! Kinnikuman
Zudadan! Kinnikuman (ズダダン!キン肉マン')' ''is a song from Kinnikuman. 'Lyrics' English= Zudadan zudadan A storm is swirling within the ring Zubaban zubaban A miraculous hero is born Within his right hand is courage, within his left hand are tears He embraces those that he loves close to his heart Burning up Fight! Oh! Fight! Oh! Kinnikuman With a great tag of jump and kick I will heal all wounds and build friendships Burning up Fight! Oh! Fight! Oh! Kinnikuman Muscle Power Go Go Go Soaring high above this planet until you vanish And show us your righteousness Jidadan jidadan Though there is an evil fighter kicking around Bibaban bibaban The light of victory is shining With the sunset warm on my back, I will kiss the future with my lips My eyes are turned toward my endless dream Burning up Fight! Oh! Fight! Oh! Kinnikuman With a Magic Comeback 1, 2, 3 My heart will collapse from the journey while the sound of friendship echoes Burning up Fight! Oh! Fight! Oh! Kinnikuman Muscle Spark Go Go Go Let me show you my strength I have no time for words "MUSCLE!" "K-I-N-N-I-K-U-M-A-N!" Burning up Fight! Oh! Fight! Oh! Kinnikuman With my strongest tag of Jump & Kick I will heal all wounds and build friendships Burning up Fight! Oh! Fight! Oh! Kinnikuman Muscle Power Go Go Go Soaring high above this planet until you vanish And show us your righteousness |-| Romaji= Zudadan zudadan Arashi ga uzumaku ringu ni Zubaban zubaban Kiseki no yuusha ga umareta Migite ni yuuki wo hidarite ni namida wo Kokoro ni yasashiku ai wo dakishime Atsuku Fight! Oh! Fight! Oh! Kinnikuman Saikyou taggu de Jump & Kick Sukuu tame ni kizutsuku no ga yuujou da kara Moete Fight! Oh! Fight! Oh! Kinnikuman Massuru pawaa de Go Go Go Kono hoshi kara kiekakete 'ru Seigi wo misete kure Jidadan jidadan Jaaku na faitaa kechirashi Bibaban bibaban Shouri no hikari ni kagayake Senaka wa yuuhi wo kuchibiru wa mirai wo Hitomi wa hatenai yume wo mitsumete Atsuku Fight! Oh! Fight! Oh! Kinnikuman Gyakuten majikku 1. 2. 3 Taoreru tabi mune ni hibiku yuujou no tame Moete Fight! Oh! Fight! Oh! Kinnikuman Massuru supaaku Go Go Go Kakko tsuketa kotoba ja nai Tsuyosa wo misete kure "MUSCLE!" "K-I-N-N-I-K-U-M-A-N!" Atsuku Fight! Oh! Fight! Oh! Kinnikuman Saikyou taggu de Jump & Kick Sukuu tame ni kizutsuku no ga yuujou da kara Moete Fight! Oh! Fight! Oh! Kinnikuman Massuru pawaa de Go Go Go Kono hoshi kara kiekakete 'ru Seigi wo misete kure |-| |-| Kanji= ズダダン ズダダン 嵐が渦巻く リングに ズババン ズババン 奇跡の勇者が 生まれた 右手に勇気を 左手に涙を 心に優しく 愛を抱きしめ 熱く Fight! Oh! Fight! Oh! キン肉マン 最強タッグで Jump ＆ Kick 救うために傷つくのが 友情だから 燃えて Fight! Oh! Fight! Oh! キン肉マン マッスル・パワーで Go Go Go この星から消えかけてる 正義を見せてくれ ジダダン ジダダン 邪悪なファイター 蹴散らし ビババン ビババン 勝利の光に 輝け 背中は夕陽を 唇は未来を 瞳は果てない 夢を見つめて 熱く Fight! Oh! Fight! Oh! キン肉マン 逆転マジック 1.2.3 倒れるたび胸に響く 友情のため 燃えて Fight! Oh! Fight! Oh! キン肉マン マッスル・スパーク Go Go Go カッコつけた言葉じゃない 強さを見せてくれ 熱く Fight! Oh! Fight! Oh! キン肉マン 最強タッグで Jump ＆ Kick 救うために傷つくのが 友情だから 燃えて Fight! Oh! Fight! Oh! キン肉マン マッスル・パワーで Go Go Go この星から消えかけてる 正義を見せてくれ '''References' Category:Music Category:Character Theme Song